


Washed up love upon the river Lethe

by Kagemoto



Series: The Holofic Bucket [14]
Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pining, no betas, pre-hololive, tsundereaper, we perish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: Can a dance of romance last for an eternity?Even if one of them forgets that they're dancing?
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Series: The Holofic Bucket [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112159
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	Washed up love upon the river Lethe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_efOrpKuApE

It was a tale that would always end the same; Time and time again.

It did not matter what one could claim. Theirs would always be a love destined for tragedy.

No matter what she did or tried, it was inevitable that something always would remind her why the old adage, "A reaper should never fall in love," existed.

And as Calliope watches, hidden in her vantage point, looking down at one carefree Kiara Takanashi, a Kiara Takanashi who held no memories of their union, she sighs, painfully reminded once more why this was so.

Because nothing should last forever, everything should always meet an end.

Whether it is the sea or the sky, the greatest man or even the smallest being, time should always take its toll; Time should always take everything away.

Even memories could not remain forever; Eventually, even memories would fade into obscurity, never to pass through the thoughts of anyone again...

And so Calliope broods, watching with jealously as Kiara laughs brightly at another's joke and placed her head on their shoulder; lambasting herself for her foolishness as she sees Kiara reach for another's hand to intertwines it with her own, and desperately holds back tears as she spies Kiara whispers the words Kiara claimed would only ever be for her. 

"I love you," she sees her whisper, knowing intimately the way her lips formed the words; the tone her voice would use convey it; and knows that Kiara would always give her a little kiss on her ear as she said it.

Except, this time: none of those words, none of those actions, were directed at her... They were being given to someone else, someone who was undeservedly being showered with Kiara's affections, someone who didn't know Kiara as well nor as long as she did, someone who was intruding on something far beyond their mortal comprehension.

And it all burned her on the inside. 

The sight of Kiara being with someone else, her giving them her heart, without the knowledge of the eternal relationship she was already in- Calliope felt sick just thinking about it, felt her heart pang painfully, and her eyes blur with tears at the thought. 

Calliope didn't want it to be like this; she just wanted to be with Kiara once more. She wanted to be the one Kiara adored, the one that she held in her arms, and the one she loved with all her heart. Calliope was so sick and tired of this tedious back and forth, where she would finally open up her heart, only to get it stomped on like this when Kiara would eventually forget about her again. 

And the worst thing was, beyond watching, waiting, and hoping for Kiara to remember her, unable to reach her until she did; Calliope knew that even she would always open her heart to Kiara up again; Never learning her lesson, even after an innumerable amount of tears and heartaches.

Because why wouldn't she? Why wouldn't she open her heart up to her lovable phoenix? The being with the most brilliant soul she'd ever seen, someone who had brought joy to her life; The only one who would always be happy to see her, ready to welcome her with open arms, even if Calliope had come to reap her soul...

And for a Reaper, whose eternal existence meant that she would always be met with fear and scorn, being accepted like that meant everything to her; For being a reaper was a lonely existence, one where you had little in the way of friends or experiences, trapped in an unending duty of bringing everything's due death.

So that was why Calliope would always have her open for Kiara, whose eyes would never fail to light up when they saw her; who would unfailingly have her name be the first thing to fly from her lips as she would try to envelop Calliope in a soothing hug; who would always, always, be happy to see her, even if they were meeting for the first, and last, time in that life. A life Calliope would then summarily take away by severing Kiara's soul cleanly from her body, basking in its radiant warmth as she waits for the moment of its rebirth and hoping once more for a blissful reunion or another fated first meeting...

Knowing that it would only be the start of another dance fated to end in tragedy: where her partner would always leave her arms and find a way into another's, leaving her standing utterly alone, waiting for her to come back into her's once more.

But Calliope did not care; because to her, each tragic dance would always be as beautiful as that last: a story of heartbreak that she would always keep deep in her heart to remember in Kiara's place, a never-ending secret that she would never choose to share.

A quiet love story that will never come to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly sure what possessed me to write this but here we are.
> 
> I dug in a really dark place for this, god knows where it came from but-
> 
> If ya'll are pleased with my work, why not consider leaving a comment?
> 
> I'll also be leaving my twitter here for ya'll to follow
> 
> https://twitter.com/_Kagemoto_
> 
> Anyways, PEACE!


End file.
